spring di balik kamera
by lain.dari.yang.lain
Summary: karena di dalam lensa kamera, musim semi itu akan hidup selamanya/ Sebait pesan yang tertulis di balik foto membuat Kurumi tersenyum: "Untuk model paling cantik yang pernah ku kenal, semoga kau suka. Semangat untuk hari ini/ kisah konyol antara pengambil foto dan penerima foto (NARUTOXKURUMI)
1. chapter 1

NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto

DATE A LIVE Kousi Tachibana

Judul: Spring di balik kamera

/ author: Kuhakuu / rating: T

karena di dalam lensa kamera, musim semi itu akan hidup selamanya/ Sebait pesan yang tertulis di balik foto membuat Kurumi tersenyum: "Untuk model paling cantik yang pernah ku kenal, semoga kau suka. Semangat untuk hari ini/ kisah konyol antara pengambil foto dan penerima foto.

Kamera

(nomina) kotak kedap sinar yang dipasang dengan lensa yang menyambung pada lubang lensa tempat gambar (objek) yang direkam dalam alat yang pekat cahaya; alat potret;

;;-karena langit biru adalah musim semi

Untuk waktu yang lama atau selamanya bisa jadi, musim semi pada bulan keempat dalam tahun ini akan selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri jika mengingatnya.

Dia ada disana kemarin, duduk di bangku taman dengan anggun, tangannya bergerak di atas buku sketsa berwarna putih, wajah tenang dan lembut, bibir ranum yang tersenyum tipis namun terlihat bahagia dibawah hujan kelopak bunga sakura, rona merah tipis di pipi dan memakai dress berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya, dia yang hanya ingin hunting foto dalam momen yang terjadi sekali dalam setahun ini, tapi ia malah terpaku oleh keindahan pohon sakura didekat bangku taman-lebih tepatnya pada perempuan yang sedang duduk dibawahnya.

Naruto seperti merasakan bahwa musim semi telah merekah dalam dirinya.

Ya, karena gadis itu, yang duduk dibangku taman.

Betapa Naruto menyukainya -sangat, sangat menyukainya-dan ia memotretnya, setidaknya jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu maka Naruto dapat mengingat saat musim semi datang di kota ini dan juga di dalam dirinya,Karena di dalam lensa kamera, dia akan hidup selamanya, di dalam dunia bunga sakura, waktu yang berhenti berputar pada musim semi itu. Ya, dunia di balik lensa kamera.

Lalu saat matahari yang redup tiba dan langit berubah menjadi oranye, gadis itu pergi bersama warna-warna bumi yang menghilang. Naruto tersenyum, mengucapkan salam perpisahan- selamat jalan.

Semoga ketenangan, juga rasa bahagia, datang menjemputmu. Beristirahatlah di antara keping kelopak sakura dan awan-awan selembut kapas, semoga matahari esok dapat membuatku bertemu lagi denganmu.

Hari berikutnya, Naruto datang ke taman lagi. Sesederhana itu.

Apakah dia tau bahwa selama ini aku selalu memandangnya dari kejauhan? Dan juga mencari informasi tentang dirinya

Kurumi tidak tahu sejak kapan - mungkin sekitar dua minggu yang lalu - membuka loker sepatu tampak sangat ditunggu olehnya.

Bukan karena loker sepatunya bagus atau sejenisnya namun keberadaan selembar foto adalah penyebabnya. Benda itu akan tergeletak di antara sepatu indoor berwarna biru tua. Di balik foto itu akan terdapat tulisan dari tinta berwarna hitam dengan makna menyenangkan.

Untuk model paling cantik yang pernah ku kenal, semoga kau suka

Semangat untuk hari ini

Foto yang diberikan oleh fotografer rahasianya selalu berbeda setiap minggunya, biasanya Kurumi mendapatkan foto itu setiap hari Senin atau Selasa, pokoknya diantara kedua hari itu dalam lokernya akan terdapat foto dirinya.

Dan fotografer rahasia ini benar-bernar mengagumkan, foto yang dia dapatkan selalu dapat membuat Kurumi terkagum, walaupun dalam mengambil fotonya diam-diam namun dia selalu berhasil mendapatkan sudut foto yang pas, suasana yang bagus, dan dalam setiap foto itu seakan terdapat semacam aura sang fotografer.

Kurumi mengambil foto berukuran sedang itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolah kemudian ia mengambil sebuah secarik kertas yang sudah ia tulis sebelumnya.

Kurumi ingin membalas kata-kata semangat yang ditulis oleh fotografer rahasianya itu.

Sekali lagi Kurumi tidak mengerti tentang dia. Tentang dia yang selalu meletakkan foto cantik ini. Namun, tetap saja, seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya, membayangkan sosoknya yang berkutat dengan kamera, mencoba mengambil foto yang sedang Kurumi pegang saat ini. Lagi, kurasakan hal yang sama mendesaknya seperti yang lalu-lalu..

Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, tapi terima kasih.

Foto dan kata-katamu berhasil membuatku semangat

Mungkin, saat itulah Kurumi tahu bahwa ia mulai terlibat kisah konyol antara pengambil foto dan penerima foto.

End/tbc


	2. chapter 2

NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto

DATE A LIVE Kousi Tachibana

Judul: Spring di balik kamera

/ author: ahmad syt / rating: T

karena di dalam lensa kamera, musim semi itu akan hidup selamanya/ Sebait pesan yang tertulis di balik foto membuat Kurumi tersenyum: "Untuk model paling cantik yang pernah ku kenal, semoga kau suka. Semangat untuk hari ini/ kisah konyol antara pengambil foto dan penerima foto.

Bagian dua

Naruto ya nama pemuda itu,ia seorang pelajar yang masih sekolah di sekolah jenjang sma bertaraf internasional yaitu konoha internasional high school.

Sekarang ia berada di sebuah taman kota,tempat yang biasa ia datangi setiap sore minggu hanya untuk melihat seorang gadis yang sangat ia sukai dari kejauhan dan memotretnya.

Ia tidak tahu nama perempuan itu tapi memandangnya dari kejauhan saja sudah cukup baginya..

'CREEK'

(naruto kembali memfoto gadis manis yang ada jauh didepanya)

hari ini senin,hari senin adalah

hari yang ditunggu tunggu bagi kurumi,seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam di kuncir dua serta poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Ia membuka lokernya dan melihat isinya yang selalu ia sukai bukan sepatu mahal atau apapun yang mahal tapi sebuah foto yang kini ada di lokernya..

Sang pengirim yang tak diketahui itu mengirim sebuah foto lagi dengan pesan yang tertulis di belakangya.

" ah dia mengirimya lagi, seperti biasa selalu bagus sebuah kaliat penyemangat di belakangya"ucap kurumi pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya

Ia terdiam andai saja ia tahu siapa pengirim foto yang menawan ini ia pasti akan menemuinya.

"andai saja kita dapat bertemu,tapi bagaimana ya. . .hmm" ucap kurumi sambil berpikir tanpa disadari dua wanita menuju kearahny

"kurumi-chan" sapa seorang teman kurumi yang bernama tohka beesama seorng temanya yang bernama shion

"eh kalian ada apa tohka,shion" tanya kurumi

"Tidak hanya saja, kami ingin bertanya apa yang kau pikirkan, kau tampak sedang berpikir keras yaa ? mungkin ada yang bisa kami bantu" tanya balik shion

"Tidak,tidak ada yang kupikirkan" jawab kurumi cepat

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada intelegen seperti kami kurumi-chan, dari tadi kami memperhatikan dirimu ,jadi cepat katakan APA yang Kau pikirkan" tanya shion dengan penekanan pada kata 'apa'

" tidak ada,"ucap kurumi lagi sama

"Hmm,tidak jujur rupanya" ucap shion

"Itu apa apa yang kau pegang si belakangmu" ucap tohka melihat sesuatu di tangan kurumi yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya

"e e eto e. . ." kurumi ragu untuk membicaraknaya

"apa kurumi-chan, cepat tunjukan" tanya tohka

"Hanya sebuah foto" Ucap kurumi

"Foto. . .? Foto dirimu ? atau goto seseorang yang kau cintai?, sayangi atau . . ." tanya shion beruntun

"Hn,coba kulihat" pinta shion

"Ja-jangan" ucap kurumi namun tanpa Kurumi sadari sebuah gerakan cepat datang kearahnya

"Hyaat . . . dapat" ternyata tohka dari tadi sudah bersiap siap untuk meluncurkan gerakan cepat untuk metebut foto di tangan Kurum

Kurumi yang terkejut akan hal yang baru saja terjadi hanya bisa membulatkan matanya

"Shion shion, ada tulisannya di bagian belakang fotonya" ucap tohka saat membalik fotonya dan ia menyadari ada sedikit tulisan disana

"Benarkah ?"tanya shion penasaran

"dengar biar aku bacakan,kau tahan kurumi agar tidak menggangku saat membacanya " ucap tohka saat melihat kurumi yang ingin merebut fotonya ketika dirinya hendak membacakan tulisan tersebut

"Dengar baik baik akan ku bacakan, untuk model paling cantik yang pernah ku kenal,semoga kau suka dengan foto ini,semangat seperti biasa untuk hari ini" ucap tohka membacakan tulisan di belakang foto itu sampai membuat muka kurumi memerah

"Wah romantisnya,dari siapa dari siapa kurumi ?"tanya shion

" tidak ada" ucap kurumi memerah padam

" jika dilihat dari kata katanya sepertinya foto ini foto kiriman seseorang" ucap tohka

"kamu ini ngomong apa sih tohka" ucao shion agak kesal dengan ucapan gk jelas tohka barusan

"hahah,gomenne shion-chan" ucap tohka kemudian ia melirik kurumi

"Haa, kurumi pria mana yang menjadi pacarmu, hee" ucap tohka dengan niat mennggoda Kurumi

"Benar, cepat beritahu kami siapa pengirimya kau kan jarang dekat dengan laki laki walaupun ada jutaan pria yang mengantri di setiap harinya Kurumi" ucap shion lagi

"Tidak ada" ucap Kurumi

"Hei, jangan pelit pelit dong ayo katakan,please" ucap tohka

"Tohka, rupanya kau orangnya kepo-an juga ya" ucap shion membuat tohka tersinggung

"Diam" ucap tohka malas

"Ba-baik akan kuberi tahu tapi, kalian janji tidak akan bilang siapa siapa" ucap kurumi secara tiba tiba

"Ya kami janji, lagi pula apa pengaruhnya kalau berita ini tersebar" ucap tohka dan shion bersamaan

"kau tak mengerti, jika ini sampai tersebar maka fansboy kurumi akan melakukan hala hal konyol mereka akan mendatangi kurumi dan berkata 'kurumi-sama siapa yang telah mencuri hatimu kenapa kau tidak memilih aku yang setia padamu ini' begitu" ucap shion

"kurasa gak gitu juga" ucap tohka

"hei sudah ada yang mepakukan itu ya, asal kau tahu saja tohka" ucap shion

"Kurumi-chan ayo katakan pada kami, ya" ucap tohka

"hm, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang misterius, dia selalu mengirim sebuah foto dan surat pendek di belakang foto setiap hari senin atau selasa" jelas kurumi sudah menormalkan

"Wah ternyata kurumi-chan tidak hanya punya jutaan fansboy saja tapi dia juga memiliki penggemar rahasia" ucap tohka yang membuat wajah kurumi memerah

"Coba kulihat fotonya" ucap seseorang yang tiba tiba datang rupanya origami

"Ini,awas iri" ucap tohka

"Tidak akan" balas origami dingin

Dengan cepat origami langsung merebut fotonya dari tangan tohka

"Wah foto yang bagus dan bagaimana ya. . . ." ucap seseorang laki laki berambut biru bernama shidou

"Hei kurumi-chan kau bohongkan soal pengirim misterius ini aku yakin kau hanya malu memberi tahu siapa-"

"sudah tohka,jadi apa masalahnya kurumi,aku yakin kau memiliki masalah dengan pengirim misterius ini" tanya shion

"begini karena rasa penasaranku sudah tak sampai pada level tertinggi jadi aku berpikir untuk bertemu denganya tapi. . ." ucap kurumi

"ohh begitu" ucap shion

"Apa kau sudah bertemu denganya kurumi-chan" tanya tohka gk jelas

"Tentu saja belum" jawab kurumi cepat

"Haa,tohka-chan kenapa kau menanyakan hal hal bodoh" ucap shido

"Bodo amat,diam aja" ucap tohka tidak senang lalu m meninju wajah shidou

"ooh aku mengerti jadi kurumi ,maksudmu kau tak tahu cara agar bisa bertemu atau berkomunikasi denganya" tebak shion

"Hm itu yang kumaksud" jawab kurumi

"jadi begitu,apa kau punya ide shion"

Tanya tohka

"Tentu aku punya" jawab shion percaya diri

"kalau begitu cepat katakan" ucap kurumi tak sabaran

"Baiklah jadi dengar,ini tak sulit yang kau perlu kau lakukan adalah. . . Hanya menaruh kertas yang sudah kau tulis apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya dilokermu sebelum hari senin depan" jelas shion

"hanya itu,tapi bukankah itu terlalu lama untuk menunggu sampai senin depan" ucap kurumi

"yah hanya itu yang ada di pemikiranku" ucap shion

"Kurumi-chan ikuti saja saran shion-chan tapi,karena kau harus menunggu jadi kau harus sabar terlebih dahulu untuk menunggu waktunya" ucap tohka

"Yah karena tak ada yang punya ide lagi,mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang, oi kurumi aku hanya menambahkan mungkin saat kau menaruh kertas nanti,kau dapat memberi bebeapa pertanyaan seperti e-mail atu alamat rumah mungkin" ucap origami panjang lebar sebelum meninggalan mereka berempat

"Jaa ne,aku pulang" ucap origami

"Hmm.Kau benar jadi terima kasih shion,tohka,semuanya untuk saranya aku pulang dulu jaa ne" ucap kurumi

"Ya hati hati kurumi-chan" seru tohka

kurumi sedang berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan yang sepi sekarang ia senang dengan foto yang sedang ia pegang sekarang, sangat senang.

Ia tersenyum melihat foto dan pesan yang tertera di belakangya,foto yang ia genggam ini semakin membuatnya penasaran siapa sebenarnya orang yg suka mengiriminya sebuah foto.

"mungkin kita akan bertemu semoga,semoga saja" gumam kurumi

Kemudian ia berhenti di depan rumah sederhana yang hanya ia tempati seorang diri.

"Hoi naruto,jadi kapan kau akan berangkat ke berlin aku sudah menunggumu selama satu minggu" ucap seseorang di seberang telpon

"ya,ya aku akan ke sana 2 minggu lagi" ucap naruto santai

"GILAA,gk mikir lo gue udah lumutan nungguin lo tahu" ucap orang itu yang bernama Shikamaru

"Bodo amat" 'tuut tuut tuut' ucap naruto santai lalu memutus sambangan telponya

"Haaa kapan ya,aku berani mendekatinya denganya" ucap naruto

'Ting . . . ting . . . ting' suara nada dering hp naruto berbunyi bertanda ada sebuah telpon masuk

"Moshi moshi, apa lagi Shikamaru" ucap naruto

"Naruto jika kau datang dua minggu lagi, itu berarti kau datang ke berlin saat jepang mengalami habisnya musim semi tahun ini kan" tanya Shikamaru

"Maksudmu 2 minggu lagi jepang akan berganti musim" ucap Naruto

"Ya naruto, kau tahu itu artinya apa ?" tanya Shikamaru

"Apa ?" tanya balik Naruto

"Bodoh itu artinya kau hanya akan melihat wanita yang kau sebut model paling cantik itu sebanyak dua kali" ucap Shikamaru

Naruto memang pernah bercerita tentang gadis yang ia sukai itu pada Shikamaru, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka ternyata si pemalas itu perhatian juga terhadap masalah Naruto kali ini.

"Dua kali" beo Naruto

"Ya,dua kali kecuali kau berniat untuk mendatanginya, menyapanya, dan langsung menyatakan cinta padanya " ucap Shikamaru

"Bodoh mana ada yang secepat itu, lagi pula aku akan pergi ke berlin melanjutkan study bersamamukan" ucap Naruto

"Ayolah Naruto kau mencintainyakan jadi setidaknya buatlah sedikit tindakan" ucap Shikamaru

"Iya naruto aku yakin dia pasti banyak fansboy nya aku berani bertaruh dengan hal itu" ucap kiba secara tiba tiba mengejutkan naruto

"Ki-kiba kau juga di berlin?" tanya naruto keheranan

"Yah aku yakin pasti kalian rindu aku nantinya jadi aku pindah sekolah saja" ucap kiba yang mendekatkan kepalanya ke telepon shikamaru

"Cerewet, ngomong ngomong aku sudah ngantuk Shikamaru kiba, aku mau tidur daa" 'TUUT TUUT TUUT' Ucap Naruto lalu memutus sambungan jaringan teleponya tanpa mempetdulikan Shikamaru dan kiba yang kesal

"Dua kali ya, ya wajar sih soalnya kau hanya ada setiap minggu sore atau sabtu sore di taman pohon sakura itu" ucap Naruto

"Ahh, kau semakin membuatlu gila saja" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri kemudian memejamkan matanya namun bepum sempat ia menikmatinya sebuah ketukan pintu menggangu inra pendengaranya

'TOK TOK TOK' merasa pintu kamarnya di ketuk naruto segera bangun dan membukakan pintunya

"Naruto-kun" ucap seorang wanita manis di depan kamar Naruto

"WWUAAH" 'BRAAK' teriak naruto sangking kagetnya dan jangan lupakan suara benturan bokong Naruto dan lantai yang lumayan keras

"Nagisa sedang apa kau disini" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja bertemu denganmu, dan memberitahu info yang kamu cari" ucap Nagisa

"Begituya ayo kita ke ruang tamu saja" ajak naruto kemudian berdiri dari duduknya

"Ha'i" balas Nagisa kemudian mereka berjalan bersama ke ruang tamu

"Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau bisa ke kamarku" tanya Naruto keheranan

"Oh, gomenne tadi kushina-baachan yang meminta agar aku saja yang memanggilmu soalnya kushina-baachan sedang ingin pergi tadi" ucap Nagisa menjelaskan

"Begitu ya" dan sesaat kemudian mereka sampai di ruang tamu

"Wah, origami apa kabar teman lama" ucap naruto basa basi

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Origami balik bertanya

"Baik, oh ya bagaimana informasi yang kuminta origami?" tanya Naruto setelah mendudukan dirinya

"Baik, Tokisaki Kurumi siswi sma reizen dia kawan sekelasku, siswa penerima beasiswa sejak smp, dia sebatang kara, tinggal sendiri di aparteme sederhana yang tidak jauh dari sekolah" ucap origami

"Gileee, kaku bener nih orang gak ada basa basinya" batin naruto

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya naruto setelah sadar dari pikiranya

"Ada, dia termasuk dalam 10 wanita paling di incar oleh seluruh siswa laki laki, ada siswa yang membuat klub fansboynya di sekolah dia sering dipanggil onee-sama atau kurumi-sama oleh adik kelasnya" ucap nagisa melanjutkan penjelaskan Origami yang tidak selesai

"Sampai sebegitunya" ucap Naruto

"Ya,dia itu sangat populer Naruto" ucap Nagisa

"Jadi cepatlah bergerak" ucap Origami lalu berdiri dari duduknya

"Ya, karena sudah kami sampaikan kami pamit jaane" ucap Nagisa kemudian ikut berdiri juga

"Haa, cepat sekali" ucap Naruto

Lalu Naruto mengantar dua wanita itu sampai pintu depan saja

"Kalian yakin tidak duduk duduk dulu minum teh,makan cemilan atau lainya mungkin" ucap Naruto menawarkan

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, kami masih ada perlu mungkin lain kali, yasudah jaane kami pamit" ucap Origami lalu berbalik dan pergi dengan diikuti Nagisa

"Hati hati, terima kasih sudah membantuku" ucap Naruto kemudian ia masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintunya Dan saat ia di ruang tamu ia melihat sebuah amplop di meja

"Hee, Apa ini" ucap naruto lalu membukanya dan saat ia lihat ia terkejut bahwa isinya hanya sebuah foto kurumi dengan seragam sekolahnya

"Haa,aku tak tahu apa maksudnya tapi tak apa aku akan menyimpanya" ucap naruto lalu menaruh kembali foto kurumi itu di meja

"Woaahh, ngantuknya sebaiknya aku tidur disini saja" kemudian ia memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat malam ini

Tbc


End file.
